Life Lessons - Temper Control
by snowprincess
Summary: Obi-Wan learns about temper control


Title: Life Lessons - Temper Control  
  
Author: snowprincess  
  
Rating: G  
  
Catergory: General  
  
Summary: Obi-Wan learns about temper control.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing and, let's face it, I never will.  
  
A/N: REVIEW! I'm thinking about turning this into a series that starts just after JA 8. Kind of something to start while I work on the sequal to One Very Long Day.  
  
  
  
The door opened with a slight hiss. Carefully, a body entered, being as quiet as possible. The young boy just as silently padded the door closed and began to tiptoe across the room to the 'fresher.  
  
" Don't even think about it, Padawan, " a voice rang out from the kitchen. " Now come here and show me what you're trying to hide. "  
  
Sighing, Obi-Wan changed direction and entered the eating area, stopping five feet from his Master who stood, making tea. Head down, he waited for Qui-Gon to comment on the sight before him.  
  
Red burns covered everywhere but the boy's face. Sweat glistened on the Padawan's form, matting the chesnut hair to his head. Ruffled tunics completed the look, saying without speaking what Obi-Wan had been up to. " I'm sorry Master, " he offered.  
  
" I'll bet you are, Obi-Wan, " Qui-Gon said. Tea forgotten, the master turned and crossed his arms over his chest. " Now do you care to tell me what happened? "  
  
" Um. . . . " The Padawan's face reddened slightly under his Master's sharp gaze as he balanced on one foot, absentmindly kicking the floor with his other. Sighing, he gave up and blurted out, " I failed to cotrol my temper Master. . . . again. I was sparring with a few classmates, and a few older Padawans came in and taunted me until I gave in and fought. "  
  
Qui-Gon slowly nodded, " Well, Obi-Wan, I suggest you first go tend to your burns and get changed. Then we'll talk. Oh, and take a shower too, you stink. "  
  
Faster than the speed of light, the boy was gone, glad to get temporarily out of the uncomfortable position he was in. Grabbing some fresh tunics, he finally made it to the 'fresher to clean up.  
  
---------  
  
In the main room, Qui-Gon sat on the couch, sipping his tea. To the untrained eye if seemed as if he was just waiting, and from a certain point of view, he was. Really, he was thinking and contemplating about what to do about the child in his care.  
  
Ever since the two had reconciled their relationship, Qui-Gon had vowed not to be so cold to the boy anymore. If they were to be a true Master and Padawan with a real bond, he would have to do his part.  
  
While he was not angry at Obi-Wan, for he had done the same thing as an apprentice, he did need to reprimand him. The boy's impulsiveness and lack of emotion control would one day be his downfall if he didn't get a grasp on them. The Master half smiled as he remembered the talk Yoda had had with him so many years ago after the same thing happened.  
  
A soft hiss was heard and Jinn looked over to see Obi-Wan nervously enter the room. " Sit down, Padawan. " The look on the boy's face was comical. Fear mixed with apprehension about what his future punishment would be. " Obi-Wan, I'm not angry. Relax, or this will only be harder. "  
  
The small forn of the thriteen year old plopped down and faced his Master, " Master, I'm so- "  
  
" I know you are, " Qui-Gon said. " But consider this: Who is the more foolish? The fool or the fool who follows him? "  
  
The boy's face crumpled in confusion, " What? "  
  
" What I mean is, are the Padawans who challenged you foolish? Maybe. But are you more foolish for following them and allow yourself to be goaded into the fight? "  
  
Realizaion slowly dawned on his face as Obi-Wan understood what his Master said. Then it clicked as to how Qui-Gon said he had acted. Shame and dissapointment filled him at the revelation that he failed his Master. " I'm sorry I was being foolish, " he said, blue/green eyes meeting blue.  
  
The Master patted the boy on the shoulder and said compationately, " It's alright. You didn't fail me. I did the exact same thing at your age. "  
  
Eyes brightening, Obi-Wan asked, " Really?! What did Master Yoda do? "  
  
" The same thing we're doing now. Which is why I'm not going to punish you, for the same reason he didn't punish me. Well, unless you consider a few whacks from his gimmer stick a punishment. " Qui-Gon looked at the few showing burns through the tunics, as well as the forming bruises. " It looks like the beating you took was enough. Just think next time before you act. "  
  
" Yes Master, " the boy smiled.  
  
The End  
  
  
  
Well did ya like it? People gotta review or I won't turn it into a series. And to think I knocked this off while watching Dr.Greene die on ER on Thursady. Bye! 


End file.
